She Sang To Him
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: He was pleased with his decision so why was he having second thoughts about it. Musa and Riven. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club or the song.**

All the boys were in their dorms getting ready for their dates. Brandon was talking to Stella on his phone. Sky was thinking of Bloom while changing clothes. Timmy had just finished e-mailing Tecna and Helia was giving finishing touches to his new poem about Flora. Riven was sitting on his bed. He broke up with Musa because he thought that love was just a stupid thing and he didn't need it. He still remembered the coldness in his voice when he broke up. He didn't even look back about how Musa felt when he said that 'this relation is just stupid'.

It was final year of the girls in Alfea. He did it because when Musa will be gone he won't be able to keep their relation anymore. So, for saving himself from fulfilling other's happiness and taking care of others, he broke up. At first he was pleased that this relation was ended but now he wasn't much pleased. Was he having second thoughts about his decision? He most certainly was. He couldn't take it anymore and he called Musa.

The girls were talking among themselves waiting for the boys and Stella to get ready. Flora was with Tecna in Stella's room 'helping her'. Musa was sitting with Bloom. Bloom was trying to help her feel better. She was telling her about her life in Gardenia. She was telling her about the stupid band she had in her school.

"It was so stupid you know that they always cared about a nice entry rather than music." Bloom told Musa. She was laughing. "Their music was so boring that whenever I heard it, I fell asleep, of course no one can beat you in music." She winked at her. Musa certainly was feeling better but she stopped laughing when her phone rang. She had no intention of picking it. Bloom picked it for her.

"Hello, yes she is here." Bloom gave the phone to Musa but she didn't take it. "It's Riven." Bloom told her. "Tell him I don't want to talk to him." She said. "Love is just a stupid for him. Why is he calling me now? It's over" she was now crying. "It was me who was stupid enough to be with him for the past five years. He is afraid of this relation and he is afraid of love." Tears were coming from her eyes. "You heard what she said?" Bloom said and disconnected. Bloom went and hugged her. She was patting her head gently. Musa found comfort in her arms. She never knew a mother's love so when she needed comfort she went to Bloom. Bloom always cared for her like she cared for her all the friends. Musa was still crying with her head on Bloom's shoulder.

Riven couldn't believe what Musa had said. For the first time he didn't feel angry with someone for behaving this bad with him. He was feeling guilty. How could he let go a girl like Musa? It was his entire fault but nothing could be done now. Brandon was calling him but he had no intention of going anywhere in the crowd. When he knew that Brandon was not going to give up, he went to his lava bike but instead of going to the café they were heading to he took a turn and went to the place where he and Musa met. It was a beautiful valley in the depth of the forest. Riven and Musa had found it. Musa called it singing blossoms because of many flowers there and she used to sing for him there. Riven went and sat on the large rock where he always sat. He looked up in the sky and remembered how Musa used to sing for him.

**HO-O-O, I JUST WANTED YOU TO COMFORT ME,**

**WHEN I CALLED YOU LATE LAST NIGHT YOU SEE,**

**I WAS FALLIN' INTO LOVE,**

**OH YES, I WAS CRASHIN' INTO LOVE,**

**OH OF ALL THE WORDS YOU SANG TO ME,**

**ABOUT LIFE, THE TRUTH AND BEIN' FREE YEA,**

**YOU SANG TO ME, OH HOW YOU SANG TO ME,**

**GIRL I LIVE OFF HOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL,**

**SO I QUESTION ALL THIS BEIN' REAL,**

**CUZ I'M NOT AFRAID TO LOVE,**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME I'M NOT AFRAID OF LOVE,**

**OH, THIS DAY SEEMS MADE FOR YOU AND ME,**

**AND YOU SHOWED ME WHAT LIFE NEEDS TO BE,**

**YEA YOU SANG TO ME, HO YOU SANG TO ME.**

**ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE IN FRONT OF ME I NEVER REALIZED,**

**I JUS' CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**OH BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN YOU SING TO ME,**

**HOW I LONG TO HEAR YOU SING BENEATH THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES,**

**AND I PROMISE YOU THIS TIME I'LL SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN U SING TO ME.**

**JUST TO THINK YOU LIVE INSIDE OF ME,**

**I HAD NO IDEA HOW THIS COULD BE,**

**NOW I'M CRAZY FOR YOUR LOVE,**

**CAN'T BELIEVE I'M CRAZY FOR YOUR LOVE,**

**THE WORDS YOU SAID YOU SANG TO ME,**

**AND YOU SHOWED ME WHERE I WANNA BE,**

**YEA YOU SANG TO ME, HO YOU SANG TO ME.**

**ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE IN FRONT OF ME I NEVER REALIZED,**

**I JUS' CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN YOU SING TO ME,**

**HOW I LONG TO HEAR YOU SING BENEATH THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES,**

**AND I PROMISE YOU THIS TIME I'LL SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN U SING TO ME.**

**HOW I LONG TO HEAR YOU SING BENEATH THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES,**

**AND I PROMISE YOU THIS TIME I'LL SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN U SING TO ME...**

**ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE IN FRONT OF ME I NEVER REALIZED,**

**I JUS' CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN YOU SING TO ME,**

**HOW I LONG TO HEAR YOU SING BENEATH THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES,**

**AND I PROMISE YOU THIS TIME I'LL SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN U SING TO ME.**

**ALL THE WHILE YOU WERE IN FRONT OF ME I NEVER REALIZED,**

**I JUS' CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, WHEN YOU SING TO ME,**

**HOW I LONG TO HEAR YOU SING BENEATH THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES,**

**AND I PROMISE YOU THIS TIME I'LL SEE IT IN YOUR EYES,**

**I DIDN'T SEE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,**

**HO BUT I FEEL IT, (FEEL IT), (FEEL IT),**

**(FEEL IT), (FEEL IT), (FEEL IT).**

He was singing not knowing that behind the tree a tear had escaped from a girl's eye whose name was Musa.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review me tell about the story. It's not much but I was listening to the song and the story struck in my mind and I had to write it. But please review about the story. The song is ****You Sang To Me ****by ****Marc Anthony. **


End file.
